It's Never Over Before It's Finished
by Jessica Starfire
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! Bond is sent to complete a mission in the Middle East. There he uncovers a sinister plot. With the help of a mysterious agent and some old friends Bond saves the world yet again
1. Tibet Prolouge

**It's Never Over Before it's Finished**

_A James Bond 007 story_

_Jess Starfire_

Disclaimer: All familiar James Bond Characters belong to Ian Fleming and United Artist. Original Characters belong to me.

Summary: Bond is sent to complete a mission in the Middle East. There he uncovers a sinister plot. With the help of a mysterious agent and some old friends Bond saves the world (yet again)

Prologue:

_Wang-se village, Tibet. 01:00 hrs_

A dark figure in black crept through the quiet village located on the edge of the cliff over looking the Wang-se, a large tributary with many rapids that hundreds of miles downstream joined the Yangtze River. As the figure stole along in the shadows he paused to listen for any movement from the nearby houses. All was silent, _the town must be all asleep, _the man thought.

The houses down the street he was traveling were very dilapidated and ill- kept. As he paused in a shadowy alleyway to check his GPS guiding system to verify that he was on the right course, a cat jumped from the shadows, meowing. The man, caught unaware jumped, upsetting a trashcan. He cringed as it fell with a resounding crash and rolled out into the street. He jumped behind some crates and waited for lights in nearby houses to flick on and heads to appear at windows- nothing happened.

Minutes ticked by as he waited. Deciding at last that it was safe to emerge from his hiding spot, he stood and continued down the street. He reached the end of the street where he saw the silhouette of a single roomed shack perched at the edge of the cliff, a full moon hanging behind it. He approached the shack, as he prepared to knock down the door; he noticed that the wood around the lock had all but rotted away.

He let himself into the room, closing the door silently behind him. It took his eyes and minute to adjust to the dim light of the room. The man wrinkled his nose the air in the room while certainly several degrees below comfort level smelled of mildew and of something worse. He picked up the kerosene lamp that was on the floor of the cabin and was providing the light in the room.

He expertly explored the room opening the few cabinets, looking through the rubbish on the floor, under the mildewed mattress on the floor, and checked for hidden floorboards.

There was absolutely nothing of value in the room. There was barely any food except for a few tined foods and a bag of something that smell suspiciously of rotting meat.

He was just about to give up his search when he noticed to papers on a small table that looked hopeful. He ambled over and found that they were indeed. A Chinese passport and a plane from Beijing to- he squinted he couldn't quite make out the Chinese figures it was too dark. He whipped out his tiny spy camera and quickly flicked on the flash and aimed as best he could and snapped several pictures of the papers and then started taking pictures of the room.

The door suddenly burst open, and the century old hinges finally gave way a bright light shone in the man's face just as he took a picture of the figure in the doorway.

"Mr. Bond!" A heavily accented voice spoke from behind the light. Bond blinked rapidly temporarily blinded by the bright light. As his vision cleared Bond saw that the intruder was a tall, wiry, nerdy looking Asian man.

"Mr. Bond!" the shocked Asian man repeated, "what are you doing here?"

Bond leaned casually over the table, fist resting lightly on the desk, "So this is what you've come to, Hung Lo? Living in a rotting shack, sleeping on a filthy mattress and eating food out of tins?" Hung Lo remained silent, trembling slightly, seemly frozen in place.

Bond calmly raised his Walther and leveled it at the other man, "You made the chemicals and you can tell me where you shipped them to."

It was these words that unfroze Hung Lo he turned and ran out of the shack and into the darkness of the night. Bond let loose a shot, hoping to kill the man before he got too far, or to at least injure him enough so that he could interrogate him. The shot, however, went wide and impaled itself in the ground.

Cursing, Bond pelted after him in the dark, the reflector on his watch guiding his way. He came to a skidding halt when he saw the Asian standing at the edge of the precipice.

Once again Bond raised his weapon, "WHERE ARE THE CHEMIALS?" He yelled at the Asian from his distance of 10 meters from the cliffs edge and the man. The other man edged closer to the cliffs edge so that some earth crumbled and fell into the river 100 meters below. "DON'T MOVE!" Bond yelled brandishing his gun at the Asian. But the man kept backing up, he was so far back that it was a miracle that he didn't fall to his watery death.

The man smiled benignly at Bond "I think you will find that out for yourself soon enough." And, in one fluid motion he pulled out of his shirt a cord which Bond saw was fastened together with a rather large metallic looking snap. He looked up and he grinned at Bond, "Good night Mr. Bond." He yanked hard at the cord and the snap broke. Within seconds Bond could hear a rumbling behind him. As he quickly turned his head he saw buildings collapsing from the epicenter of the explosion as though a nuclear weapon had been detonated. But Bond didn't hear any screams, not crying of babies, nobody rushing from their houses in panic –nothing.

Bond turned back around "WHERE ARE THE VILLAGERS?" he screamed over the din of the explosion. The Asian's answer sounded like a whisper to Bond's ears, "they've all gone, as you will be...soon."

Bond raised his gun; he felt the ground sway beneath him as the force of the explosion reached him. He could feel himself falling as the ledge he was standing on broke off from the cliff.

As Bond free fell, he could fell the edges of panic over taking his mind as he hurtled pass falling rocks. He could see the water rising up to greet him.

...90 meters...

Bond knew that at the speed he was falling, the second he hit the water he was a dead man.

...80 meters....

He was falling faster and faster. He HAD to think of something.

...70 meters....

THINK DAMN IT... _THINK_

He forced himself to turn around so that his back was facing the river below. Fighting to raise his arm he took as careful of an aim as he could and fired a thin wire hook at the top of the cliff. Bond could feel air whooshing pass him as the wire unreeled from his watch.

He felt a sudden jerk as the hook caught the rocks on the cliffs edge. The sudden stop of velocity knocked the wind out of Bond. Bond swung around and around as he tried to pull himself together. Bond realized that he was gripping something thin in his right hand. (The one that isn't connected to the watch) He opened his hand and much to his surprise he found the cord with metallic clasp dangling from the palm of his hand.

And as Bond hung there watching the rising sun fill the canyon with color he, found him self thinking of the irony of his situation, "hanging between Life and Death."


	2. MoneyPenny's office

_Chapter 1- MI-6 Headquarters, London_

_M's Secretarial Office – 09:00 hrs._

A red-haired woman stood with her back to the door, opening and closing filing cabinets in a frenzied search for a file. She turned around as the door opened, and saw Bond walking into the room.

"Why Moneypenny!" Bond exclaimed, "You look just as ravishing as when I last saw you."

"James!" Moneypenny's voice filled with delight. But, not one to be distracted while there was a task at hand, she turned back around and continued her frantic search for the elusive file.

Bond ambled over to the filing cabinet and pulled down a sealed manila folder with the red star of confidentiality stamped on it. "Looking for this?"

Moneypenny looked up, annoyed, at Bond, and seeing the folder in his hand grabbed it, but Bond held tight. She stood up and faced Bond.

"Please?" Bond teased.

Moneypenny smiled slightly as she gently tugged at the folder. "So what did you bring me from the Orient, James? Silks, Spices, Jewelry?"

The corners of Bonds mouth turned up slightly, "Well," he said, "Now that you mention it." He let go of the folder and reached into his coat pocket. Moneypenny's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes grew wide with anticipation.

Bond pulled out the ratty dark green cord with the metallic clasp and let it slide into Moneypenny's waiting hand. "I seem to have forgotten to drop this off during security debriefing. See what you can get off it will you?"

Moneypenny looked exasperatedly at Bond and walked to the door connecting Moneypenny to M's innermost office. She unlocked the first door and held it open for Bond. "M will see you directly," She said as she handed him the sealed folder.

Bond suddenly serious took the folder and with a slight smile to Moneypenny opened the second padded door and entered M's lair.

Moneypenny made her way wearily back to her desk and pulled out a small white envelope with the words Q Branch printed neatly on it, and in one fluid motion dumped the cord in to the envelope, sealed it with on lick, and tossed it into the "out" basket.

She collapsed onto her chair her chin resting on her hand, she sighed at her impracticality and leaned over and switched on the two-way intercom between her and M's Office.


	3. M's Office and a new mission

A/n: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for the long delay of this chapter! I've just been so busy.

Goldeneye338-the name of this story is a little odd I'll agree but the reasoning for the name will be revealed closer to the end of the story

Keep those reviews coming! 3

And now shall we continue?

_Chapter 2- MI6 Headquarters, London_

_M's Private Office- 09:05 hrs_

Bond passed through the second padded door, closing it silently behind him. The short, gray haired woman looked up sharply from her position at her desk.

"Ah, good morning double-oh seven" she said push herself up from her chair.

"Morning M. "Bond said as he took off his suit coat and laid it neatly on the back of his chair

"I hope you got enough rest on your way back from the Tibet?" She inquired, making her way to a cabinet in the back of the room. "Bourbon?" She offered as she poured out her preferred drink into two separate glasses with plenty of ice in each.

Bond took the offered drink and waited for M to sit down before doing so himself.

M sat down and turned trough the pages of the file already lying on her desk. "You say Wong Hung Lo was living in basic filth- unusual for a man of his genius in China and that you failed to extort any information of any subject before he destroyed 50 acres of profitable land?"

"Yes" Bond shifted uncomfortably in his armchair as he watched M read the end of his report. He knew what was coming next; a suspect killing himself before information was extracted was nearly unforgivable in M's book.

M took a sip of her bourbon, and reviewed Bond over the rim of her glass before she spoke again, "I'm sending you into Iraq, Bond. We fear that Hung Lo was working closely with terrorist groups in that region. Your task is to find and eradicate those factions. You will meet your counterpart in Berlin, Your flight leaves in 2 hours. Good luck."

Bond looked at M unbeliving. Iraq? In M's eyes he had just failed a mission and shewas sending him to Iraq? He expected a week of desk work at the very least.

M seemed to read his mind. "You are our best operative 007, Her Majesty needs you out in the field not stuck behind a desk. Besides you were requested."

Requested?

She handed Bond the folder.

Bewildered he turned to leave. She stopped him at the door, "Double-oh-seven. Tread…carefully."

Sorry these chappies are so short...They should be getting longer soon- i hope crosses fingers. Until then keep those review commin'.


	4. Berlin Tango

So I have never been to Berlin...I have no clue what it looks like or if indeed _Mitte_ is a shopping district. so while you aremore than welcome to correct me, please do not flame._

* * *

_

_Chapter 3 – Berlin, Germany_

_Sykhaüs Club- 23:47 hrs._

Bond could feel the eyes of the women he passed follow him as he made his way too the bar of the multilevel club. The bartender approached him.

"For you sir?"

"Just a drink. A Martini: Shaken, not Stirred."

Bond reclined at the bar as he waited for his drink as he enjoyed the noisy club.

"I usually try to go for something more adventurous myself." Said a cool, feminine voice from his right.

"Sometimes I find it's good to live by some things." Bond turned and looked at the woman beside him as he took a sip of his just-arrived drink. She was wearing a slinky little black dress and sharp-pointed black pumps. Her black hair was styled in a loose twist held in place by two chopstick and, though it was hard to tell in the dimly lit club, she looked slightly Middle Eastern.

"Anything for the lady?" the bartender was back.

"A shot of tequila, straight up."

Bond relaxed slightly, "And that's your definition an adventurous drink?"

She laughed slightly as she downed the shot. "It is after you fourth or fifth, Care to dance?"

…And so much more.

He flipped a twenty to the bartender asshe pulled him to the dance floor.

She put her arms around Bond as he pulled close to him on the crowded dance floor. He smiled down at her "so why are we dancing?"

"No offence, but you stick out." Bond laughed slightly.

She continued. " We have visitors. Look towards the stairs"

Bond moved into a position to where he could see the stairs and immediately spotted three heavy-set men who split up and started to methodically search the room. He saw one with an angular face flash a picture at the bartender and the bartender pointed in their direction.

"How about a tango?"

…and they did. All the way out the emergency exit.

* * *

_Mitte Area, Berlin - 00:03 Hrs._

Bond and the girl walked quickly down a deserted street in the commercial area of Mitte. It was an area filled with tourist during the day but by night the streets, illuminated every 300 meters or so by ancient street lights, was eerily silent.

The clacking of the girls heels was all that could be heard when they heard the sound of more feet. Bond turned his head and saw the three goons from the club following them.

"Don't look now but we have company"

She grabbed Bond's hand and steered him into a near by alley where they hid behind a dumpster that blocked them from the men.

"Friends of yours?" Bond asked as he pulled his gun out of its holster.

"Unfinished business." She said as she yanked a heart shaped locket from her neck.

A volley of machine gun fire echoed through the alley and they both threw themselves behind a dumpster.

"I hate to break it to you but I don't think this is a social call."

The girl undid the catch to the locket and hurled it at their assailants and a blinding light flashed at it impact.

"They're blinded for 3 minutes.".

As they ran towards the opposite end on the alley Bond turned and fired a shot.

A scream.

One man down.

* * *

REVIEW!

I finally updated. please tell me what you thought!


	5. Death among the linen

_OMG! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in decades! I hope you like…It's a little bit longer than the rest so enjoy!_

_

* * *

Chapter 4- Berlin, Germany _

_Mitte Commerce Area- 00:07 Hrs._

Bond and the girl ran flat out down the end of the alley knowing they only had seconds left before the men started to pursue them again. Suddenly they came to a halt in front of brick wall where the alley teed off in two separate directions. A ladder leading up to the rooftops was just visible to their left.

Even as they paused to catch their breath they could hear the pounding footsteps coming nearer, they glanced at each other in silent agreement and took off in opposite directions. Bond ran to the right, down the dark twisting alley, hearing his footsteps reverberate around the narrow space as they hit the damp stone. Bond's feet mechanically hit the ground, and just as he was wondering when this alley would met a street it opened up into a courtyard of sorts surrounded by houses that, Bond noted looking around, seemed to be used mostly for drying laundry.

Bond heard the thumping of one, two feet coming near him. He wove his way between the sheets- ghostly in the moonlight- concealing himself in them. Bond peered out to see the two men creeping past his hiding spot, looking cautiously about for their prey. Bond silently crept up behind them, and with the butt of his pistol, knocked the last one out.

The one in front whipped around, and seeing his comrade on the ground leapt at Bond, his knife drawn. Bond caught hold of the hand with the knife and twisted the man's arm behind his back.

The goon bit back a cry of pain as his knife dropped to the ground. Unfortunately for Bond, the man took advantage of the leverage caused by having Bond behind and pressed against his back he flipped Bond over him and Bond landed in the dirt with a thud, the air knocked out of him. The man reclaimed his knife and hurled it at Bond, who still lay on the ground, prone.

Bond twisted out of the way, the knife landed mere millimeters away from his chest, quivering with the impact at which it had hit the ground. Bond reached for his gun, which had fallen during his flight, But a large foot came in contact with it and kicked it into the forest of laundry.

"_Surrender_," commanded a harsh voice in German, _"Surrender and go free. It's the girl we want not you." _

…_More like surrender and die._

Bond snorted. "_Nice of you to tell me after you chase me down a dark alleyway and then hurl a knife at me"_

The man looked confused_," We thought the girl was with you, what happened to her?"_

Bond looked at him bemused, "Pardon?" he asked, in English this time

"_I said, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GIRL_?" there was a definite tone of confusion in the man's voice now Bond decided.

"_Quiet or you'll wake up our neighbors_." Bond saw a shadow climbing silently down the roof-access ladder directly behind the man.

"_I don't have time for this_," snapped the man, "_for the last time_" He said lowering his gun to were Bond still lay on the ground. "_Where is the_ –"

The man's body jerked forward and fell face down, taking several white sheets with him that billowed and fell gracefully, covering his body, a pool of blood starting to stain the once pristine sheets.

Bond's gaze moved from the dead body to a figure moving out of the shadow, striding quickly towards him.

"I'm sorry," said the girl, offering Bond her hand. "I didn't mean to get you involved; this case was meant to be closed more than a month ago,"

"It's Okay," Bond murmured taking her hand and pulling her towards him, "I'm sure we can find someway for you to repay me."

It was at that moment that he noticed a shadow coming towards them. He yanked the girl down to the ground, shielding her as he fired at the man. The Man took three shots to the chest before he fell. Bond strode over and kicked him.

The man rolled over-dead.

A white sheet fell over the man's body, completely covering it. Bond looked up, and saw the girl pulling down another sheet from the line. "Help me will you?" she asked. "We don't want any children finding dead bodies in the morning."

* * *

They walked casually out of the courtyard on to Birkensträde, which like the other streets in this area was nearly deserted. They walked along in silence for nearly half and hour, down one street, up another much busier street, through a tunnel and finally out onto a wide spacious park with the Brandenburg Gate just visible beyond the park. They cut diagonally across the park to a dark building near the _Landwehr _canal. They paused in front of the door as the girl fumbled for her key. 

"Your place then?" asked Bond as she opened the door and lead the way in to a small foyer with mail boxes lined up across a wall. The girl just smiled at him. "So" He said walking closer to her," you didn't say what you name was."

"No," the girl agreed backing into the mail boxes, "I didn't."

"Well?"

" It's Layla." She breathed knowing only too well that Bond lips were inches from hers "Yours?" her fingers fumbled behind her for a button on a mail slot with a small U.E. inscribe in it.

"That's pretty" He kissed her.

Layla gasped as her finger pressed the button behind her.

"My name's Bond," He kissed her again. "James –"

A voice came from behind Bond,

"Really, double-oh-seven!"

* * *

_Ooh! A cliffie! So now that school's started up again I have no clue when my next update will be. But I think I might start another fic soon…maybe alternate every month or so…we'll see. Tell me what you think!_

_Review Por Favor! _


End file.
